This invention relates to a radar target such as might be utilized on small boats so that they may be more readily "observable" in visually restricted weather or at night by the radar units of larger vessels. The invention more particularly relates to such a radar target which may be folded or collapsed to a relatively flat storage position when not in use.
Targets of this general type are known and include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,687 to Leonard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,678 to Kirgan, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,010 to Leonard. In both the Leonard patents a base panel which is adapted for vertical orientation includes quarter panels connected both to the base panel and to each other and through which operating cords may be strung so that the target may be opened in place by pulling the operating cords in opposite directions. The patent to Kirgan shows a reflector target which includes separate connectors that are utilized to join triangular plates of a reflector target in open position, the upper connector thereof containing an eye or opening through which a cable is threaded, and a cable being utilized to move the various plates to an open position.
Despite the reflector constructions available as above indicated there still exists a need for a radar reflector of the foldable type which exhibits a greater degree of rigidity when located in its upright use attitude and which use position is positively maintained without complicated locking devices. Accordingly a primary object of the present invention is to provide a foldable radar reflector which has a particularly rigid construction when positioned in its use attitude, but which readily folds to a flat storage position.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a foldable radar reflector as described herein, wherein the means by which the reflector is suspended in use, furthermore maintains the reflector in its upright or use position.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a radar reflector of simple and low-cost construction and that is easily erected to a position of use and collapsed to a storage position.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by the use of a base plate to which four top quarter plates and four bottom quarter plates are hingedly connected along first base sides thereof. The quarter panels are movable from a face-to-face collapsed position with respect to the base plate to an upright attitude, in which second base sides of each top and bottom quarter panel are respectively aligned proximal to each other along a line that is generally vertical and perpendicular to the normal horizontal disposition of the base plate. Rings respectively having larger and smaller openings are provided at the lower and upper apices of the plates in such a manner that their interconnection enables a flexible line to be passed through the openings of the smaller rings, so as to simultaneously enable the reflector to be suspended from a boat while maintaining it in its upright use position.